


revenge

by MaddieandChimney



Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, and SMUT, follow up to the last one, involves handcuffs, lots of smut always, maddie gets her revenge, stripper chim au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie's shift is finally over and it's time to show her boyfriend exactly what she thought of that video message.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	revenge

It’s with a glare that Maddie finds herself stepping into the bedroom, watching as he peacefully sleeps before she closes the door with a slam. The sound is enough to pull him from what she hopes was a good dream, watching as he suddenly sits up, wiping at the drool on his chin before he’s looking at her with sleep-filled eyes and a smirk. It was a rude wake-up call, but the look on his face makes it seem as though he expected it and she both loves and hates how well he knows her in such a short space of time.

It takes every ounce of stubbornness within her not to rush over to the bed and press her lips to his, just to wipe that smirk from his face as she folds her arms, raising an eyebrow when he seems entirely unphased. “Did you enjoy the show?” He finally breaks the silence between them and there’s a glint in his eyes and a smug smile on his lips as he tilts his head to the side and looks her up and down and it _almost_ makes her want to walk straight back out of the room and not give him exactly what he wants. Almost. It’s unfortunate that her ability to resist her boyfriend was borderline pathetic.

Still, she remains where she is, “I was in work.” She points out, as though that wasn’t part of the excitement for both of them. It’s been almost ten hours since that moment and she had practically sprinted from the hospital the second she was able to clock out. She was exhausted in every single way possible but somehow, in a way she can never explain because she’s not even certain it’s possible, she’s wide awake from the second she had laid eyes on him. All Howie does is shrug his shoulders and all it does is cause the tension in her stomach to rise when she finally steps forward, “Someone could have seen.”

“… and?”

Her mouth opens and then closes again, trying to come up with something to say in return but her mind has gone blank. She wants to say she could have gotten fired but she entirely doubts that’s even a plausible idea. She thinks she should point out it wasn’t appropriate but that causes a fear within her that he won’t ever send her anything similar again and whilst it most definitely wasn’t appropriate or well-timed… it had been very much enjoyed. She bites down on her lip, scrambling through the thoughts whirring through her head before her shoulders slump and she lets out an annoyed huff.

“Well?” His raised brow and his arrogant tone is enough to snap her from her thoughts before she yanks her top over her head, throwing it at him before her fingers move quickly to unbutton her jeans.

She huffs again, kicking them off and barely paying attention to where they go as she makes even quicker work of her bra. “Well? Well…” It’s with a frown when she fails to come up with any sort of answer beyond the fact that she realises her boyfriend is completely naked when he throws the covers off himself. He looks proud of himself, and whilst it’s the first time he’s ever sent her something so risqué, she knows it’s not going to be the last. Between the look on his face and the memory of the wetness between her legs as she had sat there and watched him move his body in time to the music, she knows she is absolutely more than ready for everything she had thought of in the moments of peace between patients.

It’s not until she’s shed herself of every item of clothing that she practically jumps on top of him, and oh, she can tell just how proud of himself he is. And she can also feel just how ready he is for her already and it doesn’t matter how much time has passed or how many times they’ve had sex, she still finds herself in awe that she can have such an effect on the man without really doing anything. She dips her head down until her lips meet with his, a smirk of her own gracing her features before she bites down, tugging on his bottom lip in a way that makes him moan. It’s a sound she’s sure she could hear a thousand times over and still never get bored. The way his hands immediately go to her lower back and his nails dig into her skin as desperation already starts to seep through.

It’s not entirely fair. She wants to tease him, she wants to take her time, show him how the last ten hours of work have been entirely torturous because in her spare time, her thoughts had been consumed with the memory of that video message and the desire to touch him and to feel the heat of his body against her own. She wants him to feel half the impatience she had been feeling all night but the yearning she’d felt to satisfy her own needs surpasses everything else. There’s time to have her own revenge, time to plot it out and execute it perfectly so that he knows how she’s been feeling.

The anticipation had been too much as her hands wander aimlessly over his chest until she decides exactly what she wants to do. Something that gives her exactly what she wants and takes away something he wants. Maddie’s movement is sudden when she grabs both of his hands from her waist, grinning when she pins them above his head, “No touching.” Comes the breathy whisper, as her eyes linger on the drawer beside his bed. He has two pairs of handcuffs in there (he had _a lot_ of risqué stuff in there and she tries not to think about any of the women that came before her because it causes an unreasonable pit of jealousy to settle in her stomach) and whilst she hasn’t used them with him before, she finds herself reaching over to open it from her position straddling his hips, fingers carelessly moving around the various objects until she feels what she’s been looking for.

If he’s at all surprised by what she pulls out, he doesn’t show it, his eyes lingering on the metal cuffs, partly covered by black fur as his tongue darts out to his lips. There’s only a moment of hesitation on her side as their eyes meet but it’s gone when he lets out a whimper of her name and his hips impatiently thrust up, causing her to let out a tut as she shakes her head. The snap of each cuff around his wrists and then his headboard causes her to let out a low moan of her own. Despite her own desperation, she still takes a moment to admire her handiwork, fingers trailing down each of his arms slowly until she finds herself leaning down to kiss him, their moans intermingling as her nails trail gently down his chest.

“I’ve been thinking about this for far too long…” She groans as she pulls back, admiring the way he pulls against the handcuffs, his fingers clasping around each of the metal chains that binds him to the bed. She _could_ just walk away and leave him in said position for a few hours, that somehow feels vengeful enough but that wouldn’t do her any good, it wouldn’t scratch any of _her_ itches, so the decision to lift her hips up and move her hand down to wrap around him, guiding herself onto him in a way that makes them both gasp out is an easy one. Selfish, perhaps, but she deserves it.

Howie might not be able to touch her but he knows what his words do to her, the drawl of his accent and the seductive tone of his voice touches her in ways that go beyond all physicality. “I’ve been thinking about you too… how soaked you must have been for me, knowing it would be hours until we see each other again.” And oh god, he’s a talker inside and outside of the bedroom and it drives her crazy at the best of times but she can barely concentrate on the way her hips are moving against his as her nails dig into his chest, paying particular attention to the tattoo she had been far too focused on when she had been staring at her phone in the middle of her shift. “Thought—oh—” He lets out a moan when she moves her hands up towards his hair, fingers curling through before she pulls harshly enough to tilt his head to the side, only for her to lean down and take his ear lobe between her teeth.

The sound that falls from his lips and the increasingly eager pull on the cuffs, alongside the fact that he’s actually shut up is enough to get her to pull back with a satisfied smirk of her own. Maddie knows she’s going to get her own revenge someday, and this is only part of it as she grinds her hips down, the movement growing in intensity with each passing second and usually she needs something more. She needs his expert fingers working their magic between her legs as he thrusts into her but she had been turned on long before she had walked through the door of his apartment. For a moment, there’s nothing but the sound of skin against skin and their heavy breathing before she lets out a moan of his name and whatever pace she had been trying to set before is so easily forgotten.

It’s not until she leans down just enough to brush her lips to his, her hands still curled through his hair as her hips continue in their frantic effort to feel that sweet release, that she whispers “I love you,” to him, relishing in the fact that she’s already so close as his own hips try to match the uneven, slightly desperate pace she’s managed to set.

“Fuck.” The curse word shouldn’t sound so good but everything sounds amazing falling from his lips and it causes the tension in her stomach to tighten and the proverbial band to snap barely seconds later when the same words fall from his lips and she hears that tug of the cuffs again, followed by a frustrated moan. He’s right there with her when she throws her head back and finally lets go of the tight grip she’d had on his hair to tighten her hands around his biceps instead when she rides out the entirely loved-up, Howie induced high she savours each and every time as though it’s somehow both the first and the last time.

It’s not until a few breathy moments pass that she throws herself down on the bed next to him, grinning when he looks from her and then up towards the way his hands have been bound to the bed, “Are you um—”

It’s with an innocent shrug of her shoulders that she climbs out of the bed, a daring look in her eyes when she admires him from her standing position, “I might take them off in a bit, I might not.” The whine of her name that follows, immediately backed up by the pout on her boyfriends lips, only reinforces the idea further in her head as she saunters back towards the bedroom door, throwing a wink his way when she opens it up and easily slips out to head towards the bathroom.

Maybe a _little_ revenge was fun after all.


End file.
